SiliciaGaming
"And let's meet up again in the next video! Thanks guys and see ya later guys!" https://freedom.community.tm/members/siliciagaming.103976/ General Info An ex-Freedom Forum user and a Anime Let's player. Focuses on Anime genre game or any related topics, known for his Long Let's Plays "Nekopara Vol. 1" and "Hunie Pop". Occasionally, he makes "Anime Reaction" videos on different anime Cracks created by XKILLERFX, The Anime Brain, jordan hamel2.0 and etc. Outside of YouTube, Silicia is a college student in the course of Bachelor of Science in Information Technology Major in Digital Arts. Also the main reason why he lacks content on some occasions. He founded a YouTube group named "Stu-Club"(now StuSystem) with fellow Freedom Members: SabawGamer, RicoTheRabbit(Zepstro) and AC.HARLEMSHAKE(acvinsanity). Together they made a Minecraft Series with the same name. Origin of Silicia The name Silicia was based on the name "Silica" a character from SwordArt Online when Silicia was choosing a name for his character in Valkyrie Crusade. Hence due to typo he entered Silicia instead and embraced the name up until now. Skills Not shown due to the lack of time, Silicia is skilled in term of Video editing and drawing. As shown in some of his SpeedArt videos he shows a great artistic side. Also on video editing he published a Single Tutorial on his second channel. In Real Life As of now Silicia hasn't release is private information regarding his name. But on March 16, 2016, Silicia shown his face to the public on his first Reaction Video. He is shown to have a tanned skin and shown to wear different color shirts. He is also shown to wear glasses on some of his videos hinting that Silicia has visual impairment. Other medias More to the outside, Silicia is also a graphic designer and a game developer. He is shown to have a Deviantart where he regularly post Anime related illustrations and fanarts. Working for free and other commissions is his other ways to earn a small portion of money. Silicia is also a game developer shown to have published one game on GameJolt. Quotation Known for his shenanigans, Silicia is sometimes caught off guard and say out-of-context words that will make his Quotations for his video. This may say that he was inspired by Noble(LostPause) with similar editing process and quotation on videos. The first quotation ever appear in his videos is back in Stu-Club Minecraft Series. * "I made Fayah!"- ''StuClub Minecraft Series Episode #3 * ''"I need my meat in my mouth!" ''- StuClub Minecraft Series Episode #3 * ''"If the sun turns to south you will know where the north is" ''- StuClub Minecraft Series Episode #3 * ''"I'm gonna go deep down" ''-'' ''StuClub Minecraft Series Episode #4 * ''"And make a Sword of a Thousand P*n*s" ''- StuClub Minecraft Series Episode #4 * ''"Hey, where's my chicken?" ''-StuClub Minecraft Series Episode #4 * ''"I made watahh" ''- StuClub Minecraft Series Episode #4 * ''"I saved your life....uhhmmm......." ''- StuClub Minecraft Series Season 2 Episode #1 * ''"ROLL OUT!" ''- StuClub Minecraft Series Season 2 Episode #1 * ''"I peed in my eyes" ''- StuClub Minecraft Series Season 2 Episode #1 * ''"KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!....Am I killing it?....I'm dead...." ''- StuClub Minecraft Series Season 2 Episode #2 * ''"Neko cat girl game" ''- Nekopara Vol.1 #1 * '''Livestream' With limited budget, Silicia was stuck with a 1.0mbps internet connection. However this didn't stop him from performing live streams on his weekly schedules. Shown playing Chrono Trigger, Harvest Moon, Corpse Party and God Eater: Burst. He celebrated his 1 year anniversary on YouTube on a livestream last April 7-8, 2016(9pm-12midnight). Activities Silicia is seen to be regularly uploading to his Pixiv and Deviantart page. Array from Fanarts of Anime or originally created characters. He also owns a Pixiv BOOTH where he post new types of MERCH for Japan Region only. Leaving Freedom After serving Freedom for a good year, Silicia disconnected his channel to their network and moved to a different network. Silicia also left his current network Thoughtful Media after deleting his main channel. Leaving all Behind On March 22, 2017, Silicia stated on his twitter that has problems on his time and schedule on his YouTube career. Then after a few Tweets later, he finally stated that He is done with the whole YouTube thing and moved on a different path in life. Also mentioned that he will keep his account as a way to comment on other's YouTube Channels including his friend's and favorite personalities. Disappearance Around September-November of 2017, All of Silicia's account has been deleted and gone. All traces of his past video also disappeared including his DailyMotion videos. No one knows who and what are the reasons for the sudden deletion. There is no more trace of Silicia everywhere except past videos from SabawGamer, Rico and AC or his secondary channel Silicia Tuner. However there's someone who's been been using the Silicia Tuner account to comment videos on YouTube and some of his previous artwork are being posted on a different account stating that this is his new persona. There is no confirmation who is this person, however we know his name is Shiki Shiro. A Different Persona There is no actual proof that Silicia and Shiki Shiro is same person. But on Shiki Shiro's DeviantArt page stated that he is the former SiliciaGaming. And he possess the previous artwork of Silicia that is posted on his old DeviantArt account. Somehow, Shiki Shiro's artstyle is very similar to Silicia. Update: It is somehow confirmed that, ShikiShiro and Silicia are the same person, as of March 18, 2018 on ShikiShiro's livestream on Twitch he opened his mic for the first time and spoke very similar to Silicia. Trivia * His favorite YouTubers are Markiplier, 2nd is Lost Pause and 3rd is Soviet Womble. This is also his inspiration of Video editing styles. * Mentioned once on the streams that he is afraid of Cockroaches. * Not everyone know but, Silicia suffered from Peer Depression before starting his YouTube career. * Silicia attempted suicide and failed. Leaving him with weak liver. * His favorite anime varies on genre, category and art style. * He is absent minded in some situations, leaving him confuse at some point. * Silicia is very picky eater. * His favorite soft drink is Mountain Dew * He and Sabaw Gamer usually stay up until 3am just to chat and talk random things. * He usually help with Sabaw Gamer with his editing by staying awake with him until the morning. * His eye grade are 1.00 right and 0.75 left. * He is very jealous of GLOCO Gaming stated by his friends * He has a Thalassophobia fear of Ocean or Large Bodies of water. * Silicia didn't upload part 3 of the RWBY let's play due to lack of commentary. * As seen on collab or his videos on Insurgency, his favorite gun is the M40a1 paired with m9 Berreta. * Silicia worked as an Contractual Comic Illustrator with his friend. * He is a very bad cook (as seen in twitter and mentioned by Sabaw Gamer) * He's a self taught animator as well as a composer. * Probably deleted his entire account * He is presumed dead by his colleagues. * Moved into a different internet persona Category:Freedom! Forum Users